Magic, Protection, and Spots:A Mostly True Story
by Rosebud5
Summary: Mistoffelees, Munkustrap, and Tugger are the best of friends...Practically brothers. But how did these three completely different Jellicles find each other? Can their friendship withstand the trials life throws their way? This is their story.
1. Oh, Well, I Never!

Heeey guys! So I haven't written a CATS fic in forever and I miss my little Jellicles! So I got the idea for this fic. How did Misto, Munky, and Tugger become such great friends? They're so different...How did they become like the Three Musketeers of the Junkyard? So this chapter story will tell their tale:)

**Note: **Even though the characters in the summary note thing said the two main characters and Munkustrap and Mistoffelees, Tugger is also a main role. It just wouldn't let me do three characters *grr* Oh, and this is NOT slash! It's just three best friends and the story of their lives.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story idea.

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter One: Oh, Well, I Never!**

"He looks funny, Mama!" Alonzo looked down at his new little brother, his head cocked to the side.

"All kittens are born with their eyes closed, honey. You were too," Mystaflier smiled gently, glancing down at her new-born tux kitten.

"Was not!" Alonzo pouted, sitting on his haunches.

"Yes you were, son," Bustopher Jones, the proud father, chuckled, entering the room and placing his giant spoon aside, going over to the pile of blankets on which the baby kitten slept.

"Was not!" Alonzo shook his head stubbornly. "I remember seeing things as a kitten!"

"Not as a newborn," Mystaflier giggled, putting an arm around her older son.

"Well. That's...silly," Alonzo mumbled feebly, pouting.

Bustopher Jones laughed before turning to his mate. "Well, my dear, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Quaxo," Mystaflier smiled proudly, looking at her tiny son with motherly love. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Bustopher Jones beamed, his eye shining. "It's perfect."

"How did you choose MY name?" Alonzo asked, jumping up and down.

Mystaflier chuckled and bit her lip. And so the big-brother jealously started...The fear of being replaced by the newborn. She took Alonzo in her lap and kissed his nose. "We got your name because it fit you perfectly, and it just came to us the second we saw you."

"Oh. Okay!" Alonzo seemed pleased with this answer and he leaped off his mother's lap and scurried into the other room, his short attention span having been distracted by a scuffling sound that was, no doubt, a mouse or roach. Either way, he was about to have lunch.

Quaxo mewed suddenly, and Mystaflier and Bustopher Jones looked down in surprise. And then they gasped. His eyes had opened! After only a day, his eyes were open! The big, brown orbs looked up at Mystaflier and Bustopher Jones expectantly, as if he was saying "Okay, my eyes are open. Now what?"

"Do you think that's normal?" Mystaflier asked nervously, looking at her mate.

"Umm...I suppose every cat is different," Bustopher Jones stammered, his usually stuffy air now being one of shock and confusion.

And then Quaxo's paws started to flicker. Flicker! As if tiny bolts of lightening were trying to escape his paws! Mystaflier gasped, putting a paw to her mouth. "What's wrong with our baby?" she cried, watching in terror as Quaxo looked at his flickering paws with kitten-like curiosity.

"I...I don't know, darling," Bustopher Jones mumbled in worry, watching in shock as Quaxo's paws continued to sizzle with light.

And then it stopped. His paws were as white and normal as any kitten's. Mystaflier blinked a few times before slumping backwards, scooping Quaxo into her arms. "I don't know what just happened, but I pray to Heaviside it won't happen again," she murmured, nuzzling her kitten.

Quaxo mewed from her arms and nuzzled her back. Mystaflier laughed tearily before setting him back into the pile of blankets. "Oh, well, I never was there ever a kitten so clever as you, darling," she purred, resting her head on Bustopher Jones' shoulder.

"He's one of the best kittens in the Junkyard," Bustopher Jones agreed proudly. "Even if he is a little odd."

'A little,' however, soon proved to be an understatement.

* * *

Well there's chapter one! Hope you all are enjoying this so far! If so, tell me in a

**REVIEW!**

Please?

~Rosey


	2. Of The Tabby Kind

Hey all! Ok, here's chapter two! Sorry it's taken a while...Life's been crazy! However, the AP American History test is finally gone and past at last, so I can FINALLY spend more time on my stories! And this one will be one of my main priorities! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: C is for cookie, that's good enough for meee! Yep, that's my disclaimer.

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Two: Of the Tabby Kind**

Munkustrap, the small, silver tabby kitten, made his way through the pouring rain down an alleyway. He shivered hard before sneezing weakly. He had no idea which way he was heading, but he just knew he had to escape his home. His parents had been hit by a car only weeks ago, and his older brother Macavity had slowly gone from grieving to completely insane. So Munkustrap had left as fast as he could, even though he was only a kitten. But he was strong, and had managed on his own reasonably well. However, when the rain started, he realized maybe he did need help from someone after all.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening lit the sky, and Munkustrap gasped. There! Up ahead! It looked to be a giant Junkyard. Surely there would be some cats there who could take him in for the night. This new hope putting a spring in his step, Munkustrap hurried towards the entrance of the Yard. His legs were shaking and he felt like he could collapse any second, but he was determined to reach that Junkyard.

Finally, he reached the front of the Yard, and he stumbled inside. A giant Tyre was in the middle of the Junkyard, as well as several other large pieces of Human junk, such as a pipe, refrigerator, and car trunk. He scurried along as far as his paws could carry him before his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground, mewing in distress.

"Oh Heaviside!" a queen-voice reached Munkustrap's ears and he struggled to lift his head, to no avail. He felt gentle arms lift him off the ground and he moaned at the sudden movement. He realized he was carried inside somewhere, for he was no longer being rained on. He then felt himself being laid on something soft and warm...a pillow maybe? But that was all he comprehended before his eyes slid shut and he fell into blackness.

xxxxxxxxx

"He's all wet!" Quaxo poked the unconscious silver kitten on the pillow before him with a paw. He looked up at Jellylourm and Asparagus with confusion in his brown eyes. "Why's he all wet?"

"He was out in the rain, dear," Jellylourm answered gently, tears in her eyes. But she was crying for many reasons, not just the silver tabby on the pillows. Mystaflier had passed away only days ago unexpectedly, but Bustopher Jones and Alonzo didn't want to frighten the tiny Quaxo so they had simply said she left the Junkyard for a very long time, and then had sent the kitty to Jellylourm and Asparagus's flat until they sorted everything out. Now, having a sick little kitten on her paws, it was almost too much to bear. She turned to Quaxo and put a paw on his shoulder. "Will you please stay here with him while I go heat up some milk for him?"

"Okay!" Quaxo beamed, excited to be put in charge of the new comer. Jellylourm smiled gently before scurrying off into a small back room to get milk for the silver tabby.

Quaxo poked the wet kitten with his paw before resting his arms on the pillow and then putting his chin on his arms, looking at the silver tabby curiously. "Hey!" Quaxo beamed. "My name's Quaxo. What's your name?"

No response from the tabby. Quaxo bit his lip, bouncing up and down on his hind quarters. "Where's your family?"

Nothing.

"My mama left for a long time. I don't know where she went. Daddy and Alonzo won't tell me."

The wet kitten still didn't stir.

"Do you like to play? I love to play. When you wake up we should play together!"

Nothing.

"Why are you sleeping so long?"

Suddenly, the silver tabby's emerald eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Quaxo's face. "Who are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Quaxo!" the tux kitten grinned, relieved that his new friend was awake. "What's your name?"

"Munkustrap," the silver tabby replied weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're right here, silly!" Quaxo laughed, bouncing up and down.

"Please stop you're making me dizzy," Munkustrap said in a dry voice that would eventually become a trade-mark of his.

"Sorry," Quaxo squeaked. He paused for a moment before grinning. "So. Wanna be best friends?"

"Sure," Munkustrap sighed, exhaustion, confusion, and illness taking him over. "Why not."

Quaxo beamed. He was going to hold Munkustrap to that if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

D'awww! Well two out of the three of the Dynamic Trio have met! I apologize again for the wait...Don't worry! Chapter Three will be up VERY soon!

So.

Review? Maybe? They make my day!

~Rosey


	3. The Pharaoh Commissioned the Sphinx

Hey guys! Okay, here's chapter three! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Pharaoh Commissioned the Sphinx**

"Hurry up, Munkustrap!" Quaxo called over his shoulder as he scampered through the Junkyard. The tween-age kit skid to a stop and turned around to face his friend, bouncing on his toes impatiently. "You're taking forever!"

"Where are you taking me?" Munkustrap asked, exhausted from trying to keep up with the little spaz ball.

"My secret place!" Quaxo shouted so loud that Munkustrap was sure it wouldn't be 'secret' for long.

"If it's a secret, you might wanna keep your voice down," the silver tabby said dryly, following the tux cat towards an old pipe.

"Oh!" Quaxo whispered, eyes wide. "You're so right! See? That's why we're friends! You gotta stop me from doing dumb stuff!" the younger kitten beamed.

Quaxo darted inside the pipe, which they had reached, and called for Munkustrap to follow him. Confused but curious, Munkustrap crawled into the pipe and followed Quaxo's voice. "You coming?" the tux kit called out after a moment from the dark.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Munkustrap replied.

Suddenly, the pipe ended and Munkustrap found himself in a small clearing he had never seen before. Shiny gold cloth hung from the piles of junk, an old top hat sat upside down on the floor, and a deck of cards were scattered about the ground. Quaxo was scurrying around, attempting to clean everything up. Munkustrap blinked for a moment before facing his friend. "What is this place?"

"My magic layer," Quaxo replied mysteriously. "Munkustrap, I haven't told anyone this, but you're my best friend so I figured you should know...I think I have magical powers."

Munkustrap looked at Quaxo for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Good joke, Quax. You're really funny."

"No, really!" Quaxo said so seriously that Munkustrap stopped chuckling and listened with a raised eyebrow. "Watch." Quaxo closed his eyes for a second before pointing his paw at the top hat. Lighting zapped from his paw, hit the top hat, and then the hat vanished. Munkustrap stood, stunned, and Quaxo pointed at another place on the ground several yards away. Lights zapped from his paws again, and this time the top hat reappeared on the ground at which he was pointing. Quaxo let out a breath, as if he had been holding it, and then faced Munkustrap with a laugh. "What do ya think?"

"I think I'm going crazy," Munkustrap mumbled in shock. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Munkustrap. We're talking, singing, dancing cats," Quaxo pointed out with a chuckle. "I'd say anything is possible."

"Yeah, but Jellicles have been around forever. Humans just don't know about us," Munkustrap said, sitting down on a pile of junk.

"And maybe magic has been around forever too!" Quaxo sat by him. "I mean, think about it! How do you think the Egyptians got their pyramids so perfect? And why do you think they commissioned a sphinx?"

"Magic cats?" Munkustrap asked in surprise. Quaxo shrugged and then nodded slightly. "It sounds like you really thought this through," Munkustrap mumbled, watching as his usually spazzy and wild friend's face took on a serious countenance.

"I mean, I don't know if that's true," Quaxo bit his lip. "But it kinda makes sense, don't you think?"

"You'll have to tell someone eventually," Munkustrap pointed out. "You can't just keep this talent hidden."

"I told you!" Quaxo said defensively. "And frankly I was scared to do even that. What if the Jellicles shun me 'cause I'm so...different?"

"They wouldn't!" Munkustrap insisted, getting to his feet. "This is so cool! You're a magical cat! You can't just not tell anyone!"

"I'll think about it," Quaxo changed the subject quickly. "You wanna hear what I like to call myself when I do magic?"

"Like a Magician alias?" Munkustrap was slightly confused.

"Yeah!" Quaxo beamed. "I call myself Mistoffelees."

"That's a great name," Munkustrap said supportively. "How did you come up with it?"

"It's from my mother's name...Mystaflier," Quaxo explained softly. He had found out the truth about his mother a few months ago, and was still recovering from her death.

"Well I like it," Munkustrap said with a smile, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. "And I think you should tell everyone about your powers and then start going by Mistoffelees."

"Yeah, no," Quaxo chuckled. "Not yet anyway."

"You know you're at least going to have to tell Old Deuteronomy when he comes to visit in a few weeks," Munkustrap pointed out. "We're at the age where Old Deuteronomy tells us what our specialty will be when we grow up. He'll need to know you have magical powers."

"Ok, I'll tell _him,_" Quaxo promised. "In the mean time-"

Suddenly, there were some girly sounding screams coming from outside the pipe. Looking at each other in worry, Quaxo and Munkustrap hurried outside.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Munkustrap asked in a nervous tone, trying to take control of the chaos of screeching female cats that greeted him and his friend when they emerged from the pipe.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back off, little ladies! There's plenty to go around!" a smiling, deep voice broke through the screams. When the wave of she-cats parted, Munkustrap and Quaxo looked in shock at the new cat.

He was mostly black, save for a leopard-spotted chest and mane. He wore a silver belt around his waist like a human, and his arms were covered in leopard-spots instead of the thick fur on most male cat's arms. He was unimaginably handsome and had a perfect, curved smile and a tail that wouldn't stop swishing cockily.

And Munkustrap and Quaxo already hated him.

* * *

Hehehe Tugger has arrived! Ok, off to write chapter four!

**The more REVIEWS I get, the sooner chapter four will come up! :)  
**

~Rosey


	4. The Rum Tum Tugger Is a Curious Cat

Hey all! Here's chapter four! Hope you're enjoying this story!

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Rum Tum Tugger Is a Curious Cat**

"Who are you?" Munkustrap demanded, taking a step towards the new cat.

The ladies-tom popped his mane like the collar of a leather jacket and grinned at the silver tabby before winking at him. "I'm Rum Tum Tugger. And you are?"

"Not interested," Munkustrap said with dry sarcasm. He turned his back on Tugger, facing Quaxo who was batting at his own ears against the squeals of the female cats around him. "Let's go, Quaxo."

"Wait," Tugger called after them. Munkustrap and Quaxo spun around, facing him with crossed arms.

"Yeah?" Munkustrap said coolly.

"You seem like you're in charge," Tugger sauntered towards him, the females crawling behind him. "Will you give me a tour of this Yard?"

"WE WILL!" the female cats screeched in unison after Munkustrap hesitated for half a second.

"Never mind," Tugger faced Munkustrap with a smirk. "I got a better tour guide." He faced the ladies and let them carry him off for a tour of the Junkyard.

"I don't like him already," Munkustrap growled.

"Me either," Quaxo pouted. "I'm the only black cat in this Junk Yard!"

Munkustrap blinked at him for a moment before shaking his head, rubbing his forehead. "No, no I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about how he thinks he's so awesome just because he's good-looking and tall and wears that stupid belt and..."

"Oh yeah. That's annoying too," Quaxo nodded, crossing his arms. He paused for a moment before adding, "I bet that's not even his real fur color."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tugger lounged lazily on top of the Tyre in the middle of the Yard, watching as the she-cats crawled away from him for the night. He grinned to himself before stretching out on his back and looking up at the stars shimmering in the dark sky. His smile flickered for a moment, and he closed his eyes. _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might...Have the wish I wish tonight. _He didn't even have to think about his wish. He knew exactly what he wanted. _Please let this be a place where I can stay. Let this be my new home._

"Hey." Tugger was jolted from his thoughts by a voice coming from his right side. He looked over to see the silver tabby who he had spoken to earlier that day, looking at him with his arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be going back home about now?"

"I was thinkin' about kicking back here for a while, actually," Tugger smirked, sitting up. "Don't really got anywhere else to go."

Munkustrap paused for a moment before nodding. "Well, okay. I guess. Just don't disturb anyone." He turned to go before looking back over his shoulder. "Good night."

"G'Night!" Tugger said in an overly-cheerful voice, sticking his tongue out at the silver tabby as he started to walk the other way. Yawning, Tugger laid back down again, looking up at the glittery sky.

Only a few yards away, Quaxo yanked Munkustrap behind an old refrigerator, looking at his friend with a disappointed glare. "You told that fur-dyed nincompoop to stay?" Quaxo hissed. "Traitor."

"He has nowhere else to go," Munkustrap whispered back. "I remember when I had nowhere to go and you guys took me in and-"

"Yes, but you were nice. And you didn't steal my fur color."

Quaxo and Munkustrap had about a two second stare-down before Quaxo caved, rolling his eyes and starting to head home. Suddenly, the tux kit winced, grabbing his chest. Their small argument forgotten, Munkustrap raced over to his little friend, putting an arm around Quaxo's shoulders. "Hey! You alright?"

Quaxo coughed and nodded, putting a paw up. Munkustrap noticed that his paw was glowing and shimmering, like the stars above their heads. "Quax, I think your magic is acting up."

"I'm fine," Quaxo insisted, shaking his friend off. "I just think I swallowed the wrong way." He straightened and forced a smile. "See? I'm right as rain. See ya tomorrow, buddy."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Quaxo promised with a smile. "I promise. See ya tomorrow."

Munkustrap watched his friend for a moment before nodding and smiling. "Okay. See ya tomorrow."

As Quaxo started to leave, he looked over at Munkustrap one last time. "Don't you think Tugger dyes his fur?"

"Sure," Munkustrap said with a smile. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Okay," Quaxo beamed. "See ya later."

And as Quaxo walked by the Tyre, glaring at the sleeping Tugger, he whispered to himself "Or maybe it's a wig."

* * *

Hehehe poor Quaxy...Wanting to be the only black cat in the Yard. Well this is coming along quite fast! I know this was a short chappy, but the next one will be much longer, rest assured!

So.

**REVIEW**

~Rosey


End file.
